There are many types of interactive video control systems that allow a user to move a control device, often a handheld controller, which results in a displayed image to be modified. One type of controller is a video game controller, which a user moves through space to interact with a video game display. This type of controller is presently limited to interacting with a single stationary display, such as a TV screen.
Another type of video controller is a TV controller, which is typically aimed at a TV set to move a graphic cursor. Unfortunately, this controller is also limited to interacting with a single stationary display.
Manufacturers are currently making image projectors that can be embedded into handheld devices. However, these projectors tend to only project images, rather than promote user interactivity.
The end result is our homes and offices have an increasing number of image displays that remain separate and unconnected.
Therefore, an opportunity exists for a video control system that manages multiple displays. That is, in a system having more than one image display, a user may wish to control and interact with each using intuitive, motion gestures. The system may be used, for example, in the business, medical, and entertainment fields.